


A Loving Wonder

by LoveFics157



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sprinting down the sandy beach that was below me, I raced towards the sparkling water that I had seen nearby. A young girl that looked around my age, was watching the waves in silence.

"Kairi! I'm finally here, are you ready to play today?" I asked her while catching my breath. Nodding her head, the two of us ran into the water after taking off our sandals.

"Let's see who can catch more fish." She teased me, to which I grinned back at her and raced around the water, trying my best to get whatever fish possible. It was really fun, even though the fish were way too fast for us.

After some time, we were much to exhausted to attempt our chase any further. "I know I'll get one somehow, I just know it." I said, beaming with energy. Even so, we decided to call it off for now and have one of our fun races.

Walking to the nearby wooden shack, we made that our starting point. After a split second, we ran towards the wooden walk way that was a small distance from us, kicking up sand the entire time. Challenging each other several times, the game continued for some time.

Before it could get dark though, our parents came to us and took us away from the small island, of course only after we collected our sandals once more. Once we were back to the larger island, I felt my usual spark of happiness from being able to spend my days just like this.

Once I was back at my house, I got to eat my usual tasty dinner and spend some time with my mother. Although, once it got much too late, I was told to get to bed and promised by my mom that tomorrow would be just as much fun.

The next morning, I'd gotten dressed into some shorts and a white t-shirt. Going down the stairs, I smelled the most tasty food floating within the air. Looking over to a nearby table, I went over to it quickly.

Devouring the yummy breakfast, I gave my mother a hug, before running out the door. Just as I started to race down the sidewalk, I noticed a young boy around my age as well coming out of a house a little ways away from mine.

Running up to him, I placed myself in front of him while overly curious about the mysterious boy. Obviously surprised, he looked confused for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to recover.

"Hi there, my name is Sora! I've never seen you before, what's your name?" I pondered, while examining his pretty silver hair.

"I'm Riku, I just moved here." A seemingly calm tone in his voice, he gave me an expressionless voice.

"Cool! Let's be friends then, alright?" Giving him the sweetest smile, he only nodded at me. Having over a billion questions for him, I couldn't help wanting to say them all.

"I know, let's go play at my favorite spot together, alright?" Beaming in more ways then one, I swiftly grabbed onto his hands and dragged him away towards the island from before. "Just follow my lead and you'll be as great as me in no time."

Rolling his eyes, he only smirked at my bluffing. "Whatever you say, but I don't think I need your help, beacuse I'm already better then you could be."

Taking that as a challenge, we started the usual race, but what I hadn't expected was how amazing he really was. Anything at all that I had tried to defeat him at won without any hesitation. "You've gotta be cheating! I refuse to accept this." I pouted, still trying to win to my heart's content, but he only laughed at me, which made me even more frustrated.

"You totally suck at this." He teased me, which only lit a fire inside of me. I couldn't even tell if I was impressed or frustrated, but I knew already that I just couldn't let myself lose to him.


	2. New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

By the time we actually took a break, I still couldn't help pouting over what had happened before, but had to get over it regardless. As I sat beside my new friend who was watching the waves, I was so impressed by this unknown boy, that I couldn't help the bursting want increasing within me that wanted to know as much as possible.

"You're really amazing, you should come play with me and my friend Kairi often, you're really cool!" I sweetly said, loving every moment of being around the mysterious boy.

"Sure, you're lots of fun." He grinned with the most goofy smile possible which made me giggle at him, much to his confusion. "So who exactly is this friend of yours?" He asked me.

"She's a really sweet girl and we play here all the time, you'd love to meet her I'm sure of it." Grinning at him once more, I took his hands in mine as he swiftly nodded his head once more.

"I'd like that, so what else do you like to do around here?" He gently pondered while looking at the surroundings around at us. Thinking back to each of the activities from my previous days, I found myself answering with whatever came to mind.

"Well, we bring some games from home out here sometimes, you already know that we like to race and catch fish...exploring is something I do too..." Listening closely to each word of mine, he eventually looked as if he had an idea.

"I know, I want to show you something if you'll come here tomorrow, it's really cool." He told me, which instantly got my hopes up within an instant.

"What is it, what is it, I wanna know." Begging him, he just slyly laughed at me and shook his head. Even though I continued to try my best to convince him, he just wouldn't budge at all.

"Sorry, haha, you'll just have to find out tomorrow won't you?" Not happy in the slightest, the two of us playfully bickered over the special secret, but it was nothing but a losing fight for me, much to my dismay. Finally the end of the day came, and we said our farewells.

Once I'd gotten home, I was surprised that I spent the day doing so much more then I usually had. Once it was time for me to get some rest, the most sweet feeling was in my chest, and the next day made me more then excited.

After I'd eaten my breakfast, I hugged my beautiful mother goodbye like I usually did. Racing down the sidewalk, I went as fast as my small legs could carry me, which wasn't too far. It took some time, but my feet were able to guide me to my usual hangout and I had to pace the sand patiently for Riku.

Excitement soaring through me, I could only imagine what kind of awesome surprise he'd end up bringing me. Maybe it would be the world's best snack, or something really shiny, no matter what it was I really wanted to see.

It took a little time, but he finally arrived, and looked to be hiding something behind his back. "Are you ready for this Sora?" Nodding my head much more then I should've been, I kept my eyes completely glued to him.

Pulling the item out from behind his back, he showed me a really cool wooden sword. My eyes practically shining as I looked at the item, he let me hold it as I started to swing it around carelessly.

The two of us smiling at each other, we had fun pretending to be pirates and all kinds of other things while using the toy sword. We'd gotten a little too caught up in the game though, beacuse I accidentally knocked Riku onto the ground, making his knee start bleeding.

Running over to my friend, my entire being was filled with panic as I dropped the toy into the sand. Kneeling over him, I didn't exactly know what to do and continously asked him over and over if he was ok as guilt dug into me.

"Oh, don't worry so much about it, I'm fine, honestly..." He shyly said, but obviously was wincing at the pain. As I continued to worry about him, I didn't know what else to do but sit there with him and hope it would go away.

"I'm sorry..." Looking downward, he fluffed my spiky brunette hair as if to try to cheer me up. Giving me that usual goofy smile of his, I couldn't help but smile back at him.


	3. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

"I'll be more careful next time, alright? If there's anything I can do to make it better let me know, ok?" I told him, giving him the sweetest smile I could. Doing the same, he gave me a swift nod of his head.

Getting back onto his feet, he acted as if the pain was nothing. "I'm tough, no way will I let something this small get to me. C'mon let's go exploring, I haven't seen much of this place at all."

Beaming like the sun again, me and Riku started to walk through the island, looking into the nearby greenery and chasing ants with our fingers. Dinging into the sand, Riku pulled out some kind of wiggly thing, which made me jump back.

"What is that thing?" I said, creeped out in my enterity from it, especially beacuse my friend could hold the strange thing so casually.

"It's just a small worm. Aww, what's wrong, is the little baby Sora scared of a teensy worm?" Grinning so utterly cruelly at me, I couldn't help getting ticked off from each of his insults.

Doing my best to show that I was and never could be scared of something as harmless as that, I crossed my arms and gave the largest smile. "O-Of course not! Ha, if you think that'd make me scared then you've got it all wrong."

"Hold it then." He teased, holding out the small thing that was covered in pink. As it wiggled from his fingers, I could feel shivers going all through me.

Picking it up, it began to wiggle in my palms, and I couldn't help letting it go and hiding behind Riku. Of course, he only laughed at me while I gave him the most fierce glare. Turning towards me, he grasped onto my palm and patted my head.

"You did a good job, come on our parents are here." Taking me to them, I felt glad to have him as my friend.

Once the next day had come around, I had Kairi following me to Riku's house. "So this new friend of yours is really cool, and you only met him a few days ago?"

"That's right. We've been playing together at the island and he's really amazing at everything, although it makes me a little jealous..." Twiddling my thumbs, I awkwardly smiled at her, but she just giggled her normal innocent giggles at me.

Stepping up to his house,I knocked on the door, and was answered by his really tall looking dad. Then again, every adult looked incredibly tall for me, so I wasn't sure if I should be surprised or not. Regardless, I asked to see my silver haired friend, and waited at the door as his father went to find him.

Once he got to me though, he was very confused by the red haired girl that was by my side. "Oh right, my name is Kairi, I wanted us all to become friends with each other, if that's fine with you."

"I was thinking that I could show you around town today. It would give us all time to get to know each other, so what do you think?" Hope within my light voice, he didn't seem to be having any objections to us.

"I'm fine with that, then let's get going." Pointing in a random direction, he started to lead the way, even though I'm sure he had no idea where he was going. We didn't say anything though as the three of us traced along to wherever we might end up.

It didn't take long to find a large park, where non of us hesitated to go into. "Riku, Kairi, let's go on the swings!" Before they could even answer, I was already at the swings and had placed myself onto one of them.

Racing over towards me as well, they accompanied me on the other two. As the two gently sat down on the blue seats, Kairi looked over at us with curiosity on her face. "Sora said that you just moved here didn't you? So would that make Sora you're first friend?"

Turning his head away from the young girl he rubbed the back of his head while letting out his shy voice once more. "Something like that..."


	4. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

As the three of us swung as high as we could, the more excitement that flowed throughout all of us. The sweetest smiles ran across our faces as we played to our extent, although we eventually got bored and started to run through the many other toys surrounding us.

After some time, I noticed Kairi approaching Riku, and the two didn't exactly seem to be getting along. Curiosity streaming into me, I ran over to them. "Hey what were you guys talking about? Was it anything that's interesting?"

"I was just talking to Riku and he thought that that all the things I do are nothing but girly and dumb." Pouted my red haired friend, twisting away from him. Panicking once more, I started trying to calm them down but it didn't exactly seem to be working.

"Why would I want to go play with stupid dolls and run around collecting things that are so called 'cute'?" Twisting away from each other, they wouldn't even look at each other. Continuing to insult each other in their own ways, all I could do was breath out a deep sigh.

"I bet your just jealous that an idiot like you can't amount to someone like me, isn't that right?" Smirked Riku.

"Idiot? You've got quite an attitude for someone who can't even tell what direction he's going."

"Stop it, we should't be fighting, have you forgotten we're all friends here?" I tried to tell them while getting into the middle of them, instantly regretting it.

"Fine then, who do you think is in the right, well Sora?" The two asked me at the same time to which I didn't exactly know how to answer and just stumbled over my words while twiddling with my thumbs. Seeing as how I wouldn't answer, my friends left me there alone and went back to their houses.

I tried to go to both of their houses and make things right between all of us but no one would listen to anything that was going on, and in the end I was at home in my mother's arms crying to her.

It took me a little longer to fall asleep that night, but I finally found the strength to do so. As I awoke the next morning, my friends seemed more distracted in their own world to do anything other then play with themselves.

Feeling really left out, I began to draw circles in the sand with a stick, until Kairi came up next to me. With a somewhat kind smile, we started to chat with each other, but all I could do was think about the problem at hand.

Once Riku arrived though, I already know what was going to happen and tears started to stream down my face, much to their surprise. Trying their best to comfort me within an instant I could only let out the stress buried deep inside of me.

"I only want us to all be friends so stop fighting already, you both are just so mean!" Running away as fast as I possibly could. I did my best to lose them, and hide behind some random house as soon as I could. Although, I had no clue where I was anymore.

It felt like I was there forever I was getting bored, so I just feel asleep for I had nothing else to do. Spoken awoke, I noticed the night sky was high above me and my friends were kneeling in front of me hugging me as softly as they could.

"We're sorry, we won't fight again, really we're sorry. Let's go sneak a playtime at the island to make up for it ok, we're really sorry." They both said while clinging to me. Happiness swirling into me, we stood up and travelled towards the island together, out of sight of our parents.


	5. Night Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Once the three of us got to the island, we were practically shining from the moon's faint glow. "This is amazing!" I shouted, splashing through the water within an instant.

"Just don't go too far...geez..." With one hand on his hip, the silver haired boy just watched me as I ran around in circles with my joy, a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kairi kneeled down beside the ocean blue water and admired the swishing of the waves.

It didn't take long for me to start trying to catch as many fish as I possibly could, and I was having the most fun ever. Kairi was looking around the island nearby, although Riku only wanted to sit on the sand and watch me have fun. I still didn't exactly understand him very much yet, but still hoped I could soon.

Finally catching something, I could feel the largest grin growing onto my face. Although before I could show Riku, I noticed Kairi had come up to him and he was slightly agitated again, but once I was close enough to hear them, it didn't seem to be for the reasons I thought.

"I have no reason to follow you, I am watching Sora, I don't see why you need me so just leave already." Raising his eyebrow at her, he had his arms crossed as if to say that he couldn't care less.

"Fine, I'll stop avoiding the point then, you see this is actually something he'd love. There's an unknown cave in the island, with a strange door to who knows, you only need to open what can't be opened, think about it...what would Sora say?" With the brightest smile on her face, she waited for his reply. Meanwhile, I was still trying to process the whole idea of the door in the cave.

Dropping his hands within an instant, he looked at her with the most sincere face. "You better not be joking about something like this. I mean an un openable door inside some cave no one knows?" Yet she only nodded her head at him, and he looked down for a moment before following her.

Assuming they were too busy with their conversation to notice me, I decided to wait until they came back with my fish. Although my curiosity got the better of me not soon after, and I went after where they had not long ago.

It didn't take long to arrive in front of some green bushery that hid a sort of pathway behind it. As I entered through the small pathway, I began to travel deeper and deeper within the dusty and narrow path area. Eventually, I arrived at the most stunning cave-like place I'd ever seen in my life.

Noticing the strange door on the other side, I couldn't help being surprised. It had seemed like a normal cave, but there was a strange door stuck in the wall that had no keyhole, knob, or anything of that sort. Not able to contain myself, my voice was struck out into the air on accident. "W-What is that thing?!"

"Sora?" Riku pondered out loud. The two twisting around, they walked over to where I'd been hiding. "You were here all along?"

Most likely looking overly surprised, I stood up within an instant, waving my hands in circles as if to signal that nothing was actually wrong. But the feeling of panic was overwhelmingly welling up inside of my body. "W-Well, I might've been but I mean, y-you...pretty hair riku?" I stuttered.

"Pretty hair riku? You're such an idiot." Riku laughed at me and rubbed my spikes of brown as the two calmed down my nerves. After a little bit of laughter and talking, we finally decided to check out the door.

Taking simple steps towards the door, I found myself letting my hand press against it in a gentle manner. Running it across the wood, I couldn't see any way in or out.

"How do you open something you can't open though?" Kairi pondered to herself. Examining the door from afar.

"Hmm...well I guess we could start with figuring out what exactly would even be remotely possible...we know a regular key won't work..." My friend tried his best to help. Pacing back and forth across the ground, he began to think to himself.

A sudden idea popping into my head, I ran over to some nearby rocks. "Let's just break it down!" I yelled as I started to throw rocks at the doorway. Suddenly irritated from even the thought of what I was doing, Riku threw one back at me, knocking me in the head. Grasping onto my forehead, I could easily feel pain seeping through my head. "What was that for?!"

"Being an idiot." He replied in three simple words without much thought in his tone of voice. Giving him the most deadly glare I could, he started to examine the door once again...to which I threw a rock at his head. Beacuse of my actions, a rock fight started for a moment until Kairi somehow managed to stop us.

"Honestly, instead of fighting like children can't we just figure out what's behind this door already?" Kairi suggested, grabbing us by the arm and dragging us to the door.

"Well technically I am a child so..." I replied, following my sweet friend who kept up the lightest pace, while she finally got us to our destination.

Examining each and every, nook and cranny, I could easily see my friends doing the same as we huddled around the brown painted door. All we could figure out was that it was sealed in some sort of way, it definitely didn't have anything that could open it from our knowledge, and it was just too complex for its' own good.

"Do you think an adult would know?" I asked my two friends who glanced at each other for a moment. As they just turned back to me and shook their heads, I became confused.

"They might but I think I'd like to keep this place a secret, I mean, when else would we get a chance like this?" Smiles growing onto our faces, the three of us giggled with eachother. Agreeing with Kairi, we went back to our houses with increasing drowsiness as slumber overtook us.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Several fun filled days passed us by and things were becoming so much more better for all of us. Riku taught me so much that I'd never even thought about, and Kairi was practically shining with happiness. But something strange happened on one of the days we were just doing our normal playtime on the island.

"Kairi, Kairi, look my parents made me a sword just like Riku's isn't it really cool?" I said with the brightest smile. Showing off my wooden sword she admired it just like I did. "You wanna hold it?"

Before she could, Riku spoke up with the most bitter tone in his voice. "It's not all that great, honestly you should understand that much."

Twisting towards him, I felt a slight bit of aggravation. "It looks no different then yours, besides mom and dad worked hard on it."

"All I'm saying is just showing off proves nothing, if it's that great, beat me in a sword fight." Bluffing to the best of his ability, he watched me with the most evil smile.

"Fine, I'll show you who's the best." Within an instant we were lunging at eachother with the wooden swords at our sides. Though I won in the end, and obviously had to be kind enough to give him mercy.

The three of us talked for a little while more, about our day or how much closer we've become. Suddenly an idea came to my mind, and an instant excitement burst within me.

"Let's all go to the cave together, it's been along time." I said with the most perky tone of voice. As usual Kairi didn't seem to have any objections, but Riku seemed to be strangely more then against it.

"Why should I go somewhere like that with someone that can't even hold a sword right? Besides you've barely explored with me anywhere else."

"I've explored lots of places with you, besides If you haven't forgotten I won that match." Pouting, I gave him a deadly glare, meanwhile Kairi was watching the two of us with the most worrisome look.

"Who said anything about a single match, oh I see now, you want some alone time with Kairi is that it?" He grinned, which made me not able to help but force out my own vicious reply while my face turned a slight shade of red.

"I do not, don't say such strange things, geez." Ignoring my comment, he just rolled his eyes at me, which only annoyed me more. Even so, I tried not to fight with him any longer.

The more the day continued though, the more fights we got into and the more distracted I became. It was almost as if he was acting kind to me one minute then another minute would burst out over something completely stupid. It was more then exhausting.

Neither me or Kairi exactly understand what had gotten into him and I didn't know what I should be doing about it either. Once the end of the day came, I let Kairi go ahead of us as I stayed a little longer behind with Riku.

"If you don't mind me asking..what's been wrong with you today? You've been acting really strange." I tried asking him with concern twisting throughout my entire being.

Raising an eyebrow at me, he seemed more confused then I ever could possibly be at the moment. "What are you talking about, did I act strange somehow, what could've made you think anything like that?"

"No reason at all." Walking back to the boats with him, he just couldn't figure out what he did wrong, while I had no clue what had happened.


	7. Becoming Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

"I don't understand, he's never acted like that before." Stepping throughout the usual path I walked through in town, Kairi kept by my side. Breathing out a deep sigh, I looked over at her in hopes of some answer.

"Maybe he was just having a bad day, try not to think too much about it alright?" She sweetly comforted me, with the most lovely smile shining on her face. Nodding my head, we began to talk endlessly and before I knew it time was passing quickly.

It was really nice and with her there was never a dull moment. But while we were having fun, Riku suddenly appeared, looking as if he had been waiting for some time by now.

Stepping over to me with the largest amount of determination, he gave a slight glance towards Kairi, then back at me. "You shouldn't be hanging out with her today, you promised to take me to the park right?"

Hesitation shooting through me, I took a step backwards. "Why don't we invite Kairi as well I mean, we didn't hang out with her at all yesterday so I want to make it up to her..."

Biting on his lip harshly, he turned his head away. "Well I want to apologize to you about yesterday since I caused you so much trouble, that's more important isn't it?"

"I guess so...you're probably right..." Still unable to let go of my hesitation, I did my best to understand Riku's reasons.

"Then, you should get going shouldn't you Kairi, I'm sure you have much more important things to do then stand there all day right?"

My silver haired friend swiftly grabbing onto my hand, he gave her an oddly strange look, before pulling me in a different direction. Even so, I watched her until we dissapeared into the distance. We didn't speak in the slightest the entire time and he wouldn't let go of my hand surprisingly, at least not until we reached the park.

The two of us running to the yellow painted slide, we started to push eachother down it, making many different contests with it. It was really fun and we were able to do lots of different things, like playing on the many bars that hung above us or chasing eachother through the various obstacles surrounding the two of us.

In the middle of it all, I stopped him though and my voice lowered just a tiny bit. "Please tell me, why exactly did you get so aggressive towards me yesterday, did I do something wrong? If I did then I'm sorry about that." I tried to apologize.

Twiddling his thumbs he peered to the ground. "I mean, I'm not exactly sure what came over me I was just angry beacuse you were excluding me, you know?"

Laughing, the two of us agreed about how silly it actually was, but even so I couldn't help myself from teasing my friend about it. Grinning like complete idiots, it was decided we would go back to our playtime during our time at the park. Quickly grabbing onto his palms though, I pulled him back to where we previously were.

Turning back to him, I noticed he was blushing the most bright amount of redness. Feeling his forehead, he pulled backward with outmost force, as if his life depended on it.

"Do you have some sort of cold Riku? You keep getting a really pinkish colored face, mom and dad always checked my temperature by placing their hand to my head."

"Of course I don't, why would I have a cold, I don't get colds. Don't you dare think about touching my forehead." He commanded me with the most harsh tone of voice while completely and utterly panicked.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you..." Trying to compose himself, we went back to our playtime, but I couldn't stop my concern, especially beacuse of how nervous he seemed to be acting now. Even so, I tried not to make such a big deal out of it.


	8. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Pacing the living room floor, my mind was swirling constantly as I tried to figure out what was going on. My mother came up to me and had my sit down at the table in hopes of what I had assumed was easing my anxiety. Pressing my fork into my carrots, I looked up at my mother who was eating her meal too, and decided it might've been better not to keep it so much to myself.

"Hey mom, would you mind helping me? Riku has been acting really...weird, and I don't know why." Popping one of the small orange vegetables into my mouth, I waited for her reply without taking my eyes away from her.

Putting a finger to her chin, she paused eating the delicious meal in front of her and looked quite thoughtful. "Weird, how exactly?"

"Well...he keeps bursting out over nothing, his face is all red, and he seems totally fine but he's way too out of it." I explained to my mom who only gave me slight chuckle.

"What? Did I say something funny?" I asked her innocently, raising an eyebrow at her. Shaking her head she gave me a simple no, swiftly containing herself with a small smile.

"No it's nothing like that. It sounds like he gets jealous really easily and doesn't exactly know how to express himself."

"Alright, but then doesn't explain a whole lot of things still, like his red face-" Cutting me off while I was still talking, she only started to rub my spikes softly.

"Don't worry so much, as long as you give him lots of affection I'm sure he'll be happy, now let's eat." Nodding my head with the most loving motion, the two of us had a peaceful and joyous dinner together.

Before we could finish, there was a sudden knocking on the door, much to my mother's surprise. Going to see who it could possibly be, she traced her steps to the wooden door without any hesitation. Continuing to eat regardless of what was just occurring, all I did was wait around for her to come back to the table.

"Sora dear would you come here for a moment?" Curiosity streaming throughout every inch of me, I jumped out of my chair and over to our door. "Apparently, your friend Kairi came home really late with large bruises on her knees. She wanted you to come see her since she didn't feel all that well."

"Kairi got hurt?! Of course I'll go see her, let's hurry already we're wasting time!" Running down the street without them, it was most likely easy for them to tell of how much concern overtook me once I heard such news. It took a moment, but I finally reached her house.

Once the adults caught up with me and told me where she was at, I ran towards the kitchen in a hurry. She was sitting on the floor with a large looking bandage on her knees as her had handed her some fruit. "You need to be more careful pumpkin." He told her.

"Kairi, what happened to you, are you going to be ok?" Asking billions of questions she did her best to answer them without getting overwhelmed by them. Feeling tears fall from my face, the thought of how much pain she could be in, tormented me.

"It's just a bruise, I'll be better in no time at all, but mom and dad would prefer I stayed home today at least" Nodding my head in understanding, I tried my outmost best to cheer her up in any way that I possibly could, while not leaving her side as much as possible.

As the next day approached, I couldn't stop my anxiety as I started to roam the streets on my lonesome. "Sora, I heard Kairi got hurt somehow last night, is she doing any better?" Asked my silver haired friend, who approached me with caution.

Twisting my head back and forth, he muttered out a light sigh. "Well, no point in trying to stress over it too much right now, right? I'll get your mind off of it all." Looking up at him with hope beaming in my eyes, the two of us stepped in rhythm with eachother. "Honestly..."


	9. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Strolling over to the island, he was giving me the sweetest smile possible. Doing the same, we traveled to the sandy beach together with outmost happiness streaming throughout each vain of ours. Once we were there, we began to play in the water.

"Can you not do a simple thing like hitting me with water?" Teased my friend who had stopped splashing me long enough to look at the mess he created. I was practically dripping from every side, meanwhile he seemed totally dry, as if it was practically impossible for water to touch him.

An idea streaming through me, I kicked water at him while he had been caught off guard. Thankfully, he was finally soaking wet, but of course I ended up slipping backwards onto the ground as well. Rubbing my head, I took a moment to recover from what just happened. "Owwie..."

"Woah, are you alright there Sora?" He asked me, while I only nodded my head. Relief shooting through him, he took me by the hand and the two of us stood up with the other. Getting back to our game, we had fun once again.

Once we took a break and decided to talk on the sand, the sparkles on the water were shining more then they ever have been. "You've always been so kind Riku, I'm glad I got to know you. I wonder, how exactly did you grow up to be so smart like you are, you're so great at everything."

Rubbing the back of his head, he leaned backwards as he sat down. "I'm not that smart, you're making that all up." Letting his palms rest on the sandy ground, I began to pout to myself.

"Yea right, you're amazing at running and you can do sword fighting better then anyone, you look great, I wish I was like you..." Rubbing the top of my head, he shook his head with a smile.

"Just be yourself. I wouldn't have it any other way, besides you should already know how amazing you are yourself."

"I just don't know...you know, you seem to be very clingy lately, it's kinda nice in a way but you can get annoying you know."

Placing his hand closer to me, he leaned his body closer. "Oh please, it's not like it's honestly that bad of a thing, do you really think it could be that terrible? Besides, if you really think..." Feeling my face turning a gigantic shade of pink, the two of us were instantly forced apart by the sound of a mysterious young girl.

"You seem to be having quite a lot of fun, aren't you two?" Crossing her thin arms of bright white across her flat chest, she stared daggers down at us. Blushes appearing on our faces, we didn't exactly know what to say to her until she finally decided to try again with her words.

"We were just thinking about what we should decide to try doing for our later playtime...and stuff..." Nervousness starting to fill through my body, I started to twiddle with my thumbs, while peering to the side.

"Yea, so stick your nose out of our business." Riku told her sincerely without much thought. Although her next words made us a little jumpy.

"Ok, then before I do decide to leave you alone, what were you planning?" When she got no reply, she could only take a moment to sigh to herself while placing her hand on her hip.

"Doesn't matter, besides, if I remember correctly you had a certain wound didn't you?" Riku asked the red haired girl, looking down at her knees with a dark look in his pupils. Placing her foot just a small step away from him, she gave him the harshest look possible that spoke of darkness.

"Then you must be feeling much better than ever, right Kairi?" My eyes beaming like the sun, I couldn't help giving her a lovely smile, to which she nodded at. Walking towards us, I could easily see that Riku wasn't exactly the happiest at the moment.

"Well, no matter, I just want us to be able to spend some time together, you know?" The two of us smiling at the other, we let ourselves get lost in our words with the most cheerful tones. Seemingly annoyed and refusing to join us in any manner, Riku left to another part of the island by himself.


	10. Break Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

"Riku, you should come be with me and Kairi. It's really lonely without you and I really love it when we're all together so..."

Not even caring to turn towards me, he stopped in his tracks and put his palms into his pockets. "It's not me you want to actually be around though, is it? The only one you actually want to pay attention to is that girl."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I couldn't understand what he meant by that. Confusion swirling into my soul, I opened my mouth gently. "I don't even get what you're talking about...you're both my absolute best friends and there's nothing else I'd ever want more."

"You think of me as your best friend, nothing more, nothing less? All you do is pay attention to the dumb girl, admit it, I come second to you." The most sincere tone in his tone of voice, I could feel a sense of panic and pain rising from the depths of heart.

"T-That's not true! You mean so much to me, the whole world, I mean it!" Even though I was trying my best, he didn't seem to believe me in the slightest.

"What would a little kid like you know?! Just stay in your little oblivious world and stay out of my life, I hate people like you!" My eyes opening wide, he finally looked towards me with tears falling from his face. Dashing away from me at full speed, I couldn't find the strength to follow him.

Feeling like someone dug a knife into me, I didn't know what to do and was trying to figure out with all my heart what exactly could be done. Seeing him leave like he had was already tormenting me and I wasn't sure what could be said or what I could do to help. It was just...scary.

"Sora! What's been taking you so long, did you ever find Riku anywhere-wha..why are you crying?" My friend asked me, although I guess I hadn't even noticed that she had come up behind me. Feeling the crystal drops rain down my face, she started to wipe them away with me.

"R-R-Riku, he got really mad at me and it's all my fault, I didn't mean to hurt him in any way, I didn't mean it." Pulling me into a hug, she used soft words and her sweet voice to try to calm me down. Desperate for attention at the moment, I clung to her like there was no tomorrow.

Hand in hand, she took me back to my house, assuming I'd want some time alone around this time to just get some peace and quiet. Agreeing with such a thing, I felt utterly relieved to be back home and on my couch once more, although I already could tell my tears were starting once more. Pulling my knees to my chest, my mind was spinning.

Thinking of how exactly I could apologize to him, I couldn't even find the right words to say, especially beacuse of how much he seemed to want me out of his life.

"This is so difficult, I didn't mean to do anything that would make him angry either. I just want him to forgive me." Placing my face into my legs, I couldn't do much other than let my mind wander over these thoughts.

Eventually falling asleep after the amount of stress that overwhelmed my head, I was able to let the world slowly vanish from all around me within an instant as slumber overtook me. Once the next morning came, I found myself being shook awake by my mother. "Sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Rubbing my eyes softly, I looked upward at my mother. Sitting up, I noticed an orange blanket was placed over me surprisingly. "What's this?" I asked my mother.

"I found you sleeping on the couch and thought you might've been cold so I got a blanket for you." With the sweetest grin lieing on her face, she watched me jump off the couch and come to stand by her side.

Following her over to the kitchen, she began to search throughout the kitchen for something. "What would you like to eat for a snack?" She asked me, which forced me to take a small moment to think to myself. Finally replying to her, I motioned to one of the cookies on the counter.

"I want one of the chocolate cookies, they look really tasty!" Eyeing the delicious treats, she gave me one without any hesitation. Munching on the deliciousness in my hands, the two of us spent the morning together full of joy.


	11. Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Peacefully munching down the rest of my choco cookies, I licked away the rest of the crumbs. Finding some orange juice hidden away inside of the fridge, I sipped it down. Feeling much more refreshed then I previously did, I stretched my arms into the air.

Letting them fall by my side, I rushed over to my mother and clung onto the edge of her shirt tightly. "Mother, do you think I could spend the night at Riku's house?" I asked in shy tone of voice.

Giving it a moment of thought, she eventually nodded her head at me. Planting a loving kiss on my forehead, I peered upward at her with beaming eyes full of excitement. Wrapping my arms around her in the largest hug possible, I gave her the most amount of love possible I could.

Speeding away from her, I began to get ready to leave. Placing on some day time clothes and a pair of brown colored sandals, I raced out onto the concrete sidewalk outside. Eyeing the bright blue sky above me, I watched the clouds pass by ever so slowly.

Turning my attention back to the front of me, I continued my search for the silver boy. It was increasingly difficult to find him, the more I searched the more difficult it became and the more my uneasiness grew. Before I knew it, his palm was in mine while my head was still circling through thoughts.

"R-Riku!" I yelled, clutching tighter onto his newly found palm. "I'm glad I found you, see I wanted to apologize about before..."

Trying to wiggle his way free of my grasp, I wouldn't let him, even so he remained silent enough to hear me out. "You said that I spent too much time with Kairi, well I can spend more time with you if you want, I asked my mom if I could sleep at your house tonight and..." Before I could finish though, his eyes seemed to have widened and he finally spoke up.

"You did that?" With a giant grin growing onto my face, I took that as a good sign and continued on with the conversation.

"Of course I did! Although I was little scared you wouldn't accept, but I wanted to try regardless." Looking as if I did something to make him even more mad, I became confused and depressed at the same time.

"A child like you doesn't understand and doesn't need to understand." Wiggling his way free of my grasp, he only put his hands in his pockets. Leaving me on my lonesome, he started to walk away from me.

Agitation having built up quite enough inside of me, I let loose my voice without even thinking about it. "Just tell me what you want to say already!" I yelled at him, while small tears flowed down my face swiftly.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked back at me with sudden shock written across his face. With a sigh, he stepped over towards me and looked to the side with a shy smile. "You're more trouble then you're worth."

"I am not!" I said out of habit, but quickly regained myself. "Don't you trust me? You are my best friend, you know I'd do anything for you." Even though he agreed with me, I just couldn't understand him in the slightest, not one bit.

"You really want me to tell you don't you?" Nodding my head fiercely, I sniffled while wiping away my tears. 

"Geez, you really are trouble, don't blame me if you regret it. But then again, that's why I like you." Stepping towards me, he wrapped his fingers around mine and placed his lips against mine ever so gently. My eyes more then wide open, I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to react to his sudden act, all I understood was that it was something that made my head spin in more ways then one.


	12. Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Jumping back all of a sudden, I flailed my arms in panic. "W-What was that for?" It felt like all alarms were going off in my mind and I was going to blow any minute now.

"C'mon even I don't think you're that dumb. I did that to tell you that I'm in love with you, you're blushing like a tomato, did you love my kiss or something?" Teasing my to the max, I could feel my face was more then a cheery red and I was cursing him out in my mind.

"O-Of course not! Don't screw with me!" Twisting my head to the side, he just laughed at how embarrassed I was becoming. He started to tease me some more, until I remembered the whole reason I was asking this in the first place. "Hey, you're just trying to distract me aren't you?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I started to pout. Of course, only nodded his head at me with a satisfied smile. "And you fell for it miserably, you really need to focus more you know that?"

Concern growing onto my face once more, I finally asked the question I've been wanting to ask for a little bit now. "Riku...does that mean, you have feelings for me?"

"Oh yea, there's no reason to think so much about it, I already know you don't think like that."

"But riku, isn't that something important to you and how can I just-" Rubbing my head, he only gave me the most kind smile, which made me feel like I only hurt even more.

"I told you, there's nothing to think about, I didn't expect anything from the start. I just got upset about it, but I'm totally over it." Twisting away from me, he waved his hand at me ever so gently as he walked away. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Riku..." Watching him leave, I just couldn't be sure of what I was supposed to say at all.

Though once it was time for our sleepover, it felt more then awkward. Thankfully he had agreed to it even after what happened, and said he wouldn't keep his distance anymore, but now we had a much more major problem. Thanks to that idiot Riku, all I could think about was that kiss, and it was messing with my head already.

"How about we play a card game?" I suggested, grabbing one without a need for his answer. Hoping the pack of cards would get my mind off of it all, I tossed it to him. While the game was set up, we sat across from each other.

Staring at the boy in front of me, my mind kept racing that it was hard to focus. "This is all your fault Riku." I said without thinking while we were playing the game.

"It's my fault you suck at this game? You suck at everything, maybe if you had my talent you'd actually get somewhere." He bluffed, which made me pout.

We played some more games for a while until we were absolutely exhausted. Finally, letting ourselves take a break, we decided to go downstairs for a break. Getting ourselves some chocolate bars, Riku wondered why I kept staring at him which I only dismissed.

"Hey Riku, how long did you love me anyway?" I pondered, now curious over the whole situation.

"Hmm? Oh, well I guess it all happened around the time I first met you maybe...it kind of just escalated from there." Surprised it had been that long, I couldn't help being amazed he was able to keep that hidden for so long.

"How could you have kept that hidden so long, I couldn't of taken it if I were you..."

"Your just too obvious with such things, besides I bet you would've been weirded out anyway. Do you want a drink or anything?" Refusing his offer, I watched him go to the fridge to get a drink for himself, but couldn't rid of the guilt that kept going through my soul.


	13. Blushing Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

Waiting for him to finish his drink, the two of us chatted with each other cheerfully in the meantime. Once he was done, he grabbed me by the arm swiftly started to pull me up the wooden stairs but there was some sort of strange feeling surging throughout me.

Once we were in his room, the two of us plopped down onto his bed. "I'm going to decide on the game this time since you got to last time just give me a minute." Seemingly thinking to himself, he was silent after that. Meanwhile, my mind was spinning in more ways then one.

I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop it, stupid Riku was causing all sorts of trouble for me and it was too much of a pain. Once he seemed to have been finished deciding, he seemed to have noticed me staring and he gotten curious.

"I just wanted to know if you were finished taking your time deciding, not everyone can wait for you to act like a snail." With a grin, he pushed me off the bed before jumping off it and walking towards his sword.

"Now who's the snail?" He laughed which made me bitterly glare at him. Waving around his sword, he brought it over to me and let me have it. "Let's play with my sword, there's nothing we can't do with this."

Enjoying ourselves with the item, we began to play with each other for quite some time, chasing each other around the room, pretending, throwing pillows, or really anything we could think about. Eventually, we were forced to stop though by his mother.

"Time for bed you two, so stop playing with your friends for now and get to sleep ok?" Once we nodded our heads at her, she left the room and we began to prepare ourselves for bed. It didn't take too long, and we were by his bed in no time at all, though there was a small problem.

"What are you doing standing there, do you plan to sleep on the stone cold floor or something?" Riku tried to ask me, seemingly more calm about this then me somehow. The whole situation made me feel like I was going to go dead inside.

"Aren't you, ya know, nervous about sleeping in the same bed as me?" I tried to ask him, more then hesitant and trying my best to back out of the situation.

"It's just a bed Sora, what does it matter?" He said, looking at me as if I was going crazy. "Besides, if this is about my feelings why would I care about a bed? I'd want something more personal."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" I said with my face going a fire red, regardless, there was no other choice. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to get sleep though when I was pressed up so close against Riku. The entire time, he didn't even seem to think anything of it as he let himself drift into slumber but all alarms were going off in my mind.

The next morning I was increasingly tired from the lack of sleep, and my mind was swirling in more ways then one. Riku waving his hand in front of my face, it was obvious I didn't get any sleep. "Umm...Sora, did you sleep at all?"

"Nope..." Feeling like I could collapse right then and there, I was still trying to figure out why I was having such feelings. While I was doing that, Riku grabbed onto my hand and started to pull me back up to his room. Feeling my cheeks going red, I was starting to connect the dots.

Silent for a minute, I was utterly refusing to accept it to my most outmost possiblity. "No way!" Noticing I was lost in daydream land again, Riku turned to look back at me, tilting his head.

"So, you don't want to sleep in my room, I thought since you couldn't get any last night I'd let you get some now?" He tried to ask me, curiosity running over him.

"That's not it, I mean, I was just lost it my thoughts sorry about that...." I did my best to apologize, to which he only laughed at, which made my cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red.

"You're always so weird, let's go." Putting my face down, he took me back up the stairs and left me by myself. Sprawling myself out onto the bed, I was still completely and utterly unsure of how to deal with any of this. Clutching the sheets tighter to me, I let slumber overtake me.


	14. Much Too Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is a small child that has always enjoyed spending time with his friend Kairi. One day, another child by the name of Riku, moves to Destiny Islands. As the two get closer, his life takes on a different type of spin, that becomes more then he ever expected.

After that, it was much more difficult to be around Riku. I did my best to make it seem as if things were becoming awkward from his confession by hanging around Kairi more then him, but I couldn't stop the anxiety that he would figure it out already.

"Is there a reason you won't hang out with Riku all that much?" Kairi tried to ask me at some point. Of course, the thought made me instantly jump all over that place and I'm sure I looked like a scared little kitten.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Laughing nervously I did my best to act like nothing was wrong. She only raised an eyebrow at me though, obviously not believing me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost that's why." She said out flat without any hesitation. Continuing to laugh nervously I patted her on shoulder.

"You make up the silliest things Kairi!" Before she could reply, I heard mysterious footsteps nearby. Looking upwards I noticed the most sincere silver haired boy staring down at me, forcing my eyes to open wide.

Chills being sent throughout my entire being, I quickly got off the sandy ground below me and rushed away from the two. Even so, the young boy chased after me before I could get too far.

The two of us out of earshot of Kairi, he finally managed to grab hold of me. "Would you quit trying to push me away?" He tried to convince me to which I only was able to respond with by struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Would you let me go already and I'm not pushing you away I just want to hang out with Kairi, what's wrong with that?" I bit back at him harshly.

"At this rate the two of us won't even talk anymore! Just tell me already what this is about, I don't understand what's wrong with you!" Looking down, I could feel my face going the brightest tomato red.

"This is exactly like what I did to you, silly isn't it? The only difference is that, you understand what it means but I still can't." Opening his eyes, he didn't exactly know what to say. "Riku, I'm just really confused right now, how do I know if I'm even in love with you?"

Letting me go, he took a step back from me who was only giving him a slight smile full of sadness. "I...don't know." He replied, looking away from me.

The two of us stood there for a moment not exactly sure what could be said to eachother. Eventually I finally found the courage to speak up something. "I want to give it some thought before I say anything further, alright?" With a silent nod of his head, I left on my own.

I spent a little time with Kairi so she wouldn't worry too much about me, but not much at all, if anything I was way too distracted to focus on anything at all the rest of the day.

Going home early, I just couldn't find the ability to fall asleep. Too much was going through my mind at the moment and there was no way for me to find any sort of ability to get some rest.

What exactly did I know about my feelings in the first place in the first place? I keep having these assumptions that are all I think about, but what if it's all wrong, nothing but something weird? I just couldn't understand anything...


End file.
